Osmosis Jones
History Born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee, Britny Stewart was a typical art school student. For most o f her life things were great. She was raised in a loving, Christian home with her mother and father, she excelled in her academics, and was genuinely a happy girl. However, things changed as she grew older and began to face the 'reality' of life. Entering high school at the age of 14, Britny had high hopes for the upcoming years, but her next few years changed her outlook on everything. She faced the insecurities common to every teenage girl under conditions that weren't the easiest to deal with. By her Junior year, after 2 years of rejection, disappointment, and the cruelty of others, Britny felt that she had no self worth. Her outlook on life became cynical, pessimistic, and all around dark. There were little to no good, honest people in the world, she believed, and that being nice and being yourself will get you nowhere. Britny's pessimism became infused in her subconscious, turning to bitterness and hate towards others; namely men. Her prior affections had all been the same; confession, rejection, and heartbreak. In her mind, this meant she was simply meant to be alone, there was no second half to complete her. She kept her dark thoughts secret from her parents, the only people who she believed really loved her and who she could never think badly of, but they noticed that their daughter was different. She almost never laughed, rarely smiled out of happiness, and spoke shortly with them (accidentally) on occasion. With this, they confronted her and gave her a piece of advice; Pray. So she did, to make her parents happy and in hopes of some sort of change. "Lord, please..change who I am. I don't want to be the person before you, I want to be different..I want to have a purpose." Saying this prayer for nights upon nights, Britny began to lose hope. Once she even became angered, screaming out "GIVE ME A SIGN! IF YOU'RE REALLY THERE, PROOVE IT TO ME!" After that night, she stopped praying. But, one day, a package was delivered to her. There was no name, a vague, smudged address, and a simple postage stamp. She thought it odd, of course, as any person would, but opened the package anyways. Inside was a large, leatherbound book with silver engravings. The title; The Archives of Utopia. In her mind, she was disappointed. As she opened to the first pages, a stray thought played through her head that led to her newfound fate. If it had been a bomb or some poison, I'd at least be dead and happy.. First Encounter Waking in Utopia, Britny's appearance had changed. She once was a pale skinned girl with red hair, but now her new body was that of a being with blue skin, and to her surprise it was the body of a man. Her panic and confusion was short lived, as the girl began to believe this was simply a dream and she'd wake up eventually. She explored this world around her. It looked like a city, one she'd never seen before. The buildings were oddly shaped and the roads were filled with brightly colored vehicles that didn't exist. Britny questioned to herself what this place could be and what kind of thoughts in her mind could create such a n environment. It was not long until she came across a tall, lanky man who looked at her as if he knew her. She tried to just walk by, but he called her out by name, surprising her. He kept speaking to her, almost indirectly at first with his back to her. His name was Dr.Facilier, the Shadow Man and he ensured her that this was not a dream.This was Utopia, the world of the book she'd recieved. It started with a proposition. Facilier took Britny into a building filled with voodo masks and dark magics, explaining himself through tarot readings. He explained that she was not the only person who had been brought into this world through the book and that if she worked for him and helped capture the others that she would be released from the world of Utopia and be free. In addition, he added that if she refused his offer, she would be stuck inside of Utopia forever. Britny shows hesitation to Facilier, who finally says to keep his words to heart and make her choice. Afterwards, Facilier and the building disappear and she's back in the city streets. She was in shock at the events that had just unfolded before her, at war with herself. But as she juggled between decisions, Britny remembers the words of her prayer; ' I want to have a purpose.' In remembering this, her decision is made clear. She would find the others trapped in Utopia, allies to help her, and eventually escape. She had found her purpose and a reason to learn to trust. In the pocket of the jacket that had been on this new body when she'd awakened in Utopia there sat a police badge with a name below; Osmosis Jones. She also discovered a gun in a holster around her shoulder. With a bout of confidence, she starts her journey "Osmosis? Huh...Ozzy has a nice ring to it.." Ozzy/Britny's Personality; *She still holds a stubborn attitude and finds it hard to trust, but is trying to overcome this through her journey. *Very curious about the world of Utopia and records information down for herself to reference later, hoping some info will hold some importance and be helpful. *Develops a newfound confidence/cockiness that borders on her being labeled a 'jerk', but with good intentions *Daydreams often about her home and people she's left behind and holds guilt for her actions before Utopia. *Refers to herself as a male, going by the name 'Ozzy'. Powers/Abilities; *The inhuman body that she's acquired is very flexible and malleable, which gives her the ability to change her appearance. This is limited, however, in which her skin retains it's color and inhuman outlook. *Can separate certain parts of her body as defense ( i.e blocking a punch, avoiding a weapon) This is also limited as it can only be done if perfectly concentrated on. -Currently training this ability- *Wields a weapon that looks like a gun. It fires a sort of plasma. Current Location/Situation; 1. Is currently traveling around Utopia in search of allies and others trapped in the world of Utopia Allies: None [ searching] Enemies: Dr. Facilier Videos; thumb|318px|left Category:Before Utopia